Lost Years, Lost touch
by the2ruheroEternal
Summary: Artemis remembers a certain speedster one night. One shot. Song Inspired. Spitfire. K to T


A/N : So my bro was listening to this track titled "Lullaby Lonely" by Denis Kenzo and Sveta B. Its lyrics moved me to write this

It was supposed to be an attempt at angst, but Idk what is this. _**Flashbacks in bold italics**_

Anyways I dont own Young Justice.

Anchors up!

* * *

Lost _years … Lost touch….._

The music sounded ethereal from distance. The soft melody, aided by a pure feminine voice, could make anyone feel surreal and blissful. But for a certain blond, it felt otherwise. Artemis sat on the bar stool, hunched and oblivious to everything around her. The grip on the glass was deathly, it had been a long day. You couldn't blame her, in the hero business constantly changed the roles of 'dog' and 'hydrant'- the rule of the game. Yet what she encountered today seemed less heart wrenching than being in a club, having a fiery tonic and forcing the electronic hymn in her ears.

The club. It was nothing Malibu type, but it did the job. The atmosphere had always been hyped and fast. The energy this place gave off was enthralling even to a superhero, so seldom did Artemis retreat here. A certain speedster though had been fond of this place.

Speedster.

Artemis couldn't help but to wince after falling for that. It was the second time this week. Why does she keep on repeating the same mistake? A huge gulp of her drink followed that question. Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes going shut as she remembered her promise. A promise to close all doors and to search for new ones but like a bird, it was hard to keep. _Shit_. The background brought her back when the music spelt words that, strangely were enough, fitted the situation…

 _Lost years, Lost touch, Too lonely… Too lonely._

How paradoxical was the world? In a rush of events, fueled by time, and underneath that heavy Arctic snowfall, it took away the one true meaning of happiness she had. Yet, it works up ways to make her reminiscent of the memories that ended too soon. The music progressed, but why did Artemis feel that she was stuck in reverse? It didn't fall into place.

From childhood to teenage, all kinds of torture had been endured but this sort of loss seemed impossible. It was one of those moments where a person is left dumbfounded by the magnitude of the loss. A snort escaped from her – in despair and irritation, because only one person had been able to pull her back, and she didn't blame him – Wally.

 _We'll stay… We'll stay away… Always…._

To others, her life could be seen as a twisted fairytale, but it didn't matter since she got her end. In fact she got someone to lead her to the end. A lifejacket during the onslaught of killer waves. Of course, it was easy to forget the bad things. How many of her father's late night torture sessions she had forgotten without any problems. The real deal was to endure the moments that follow a certain tragedy and bury them deep down in the mind. Artemis had yet to do that. So she paid no heed to the musings of the world and recalled the expeditions.

Her rejuvenated hopes to bring back Wally; her relentless efforts with the S.T.A.R labs; her frustrated sobs on the shoulder of their mutual friend; her fallout with the Justice League and her fallout with fate – everything was a one big summary of her desperation. Wally ran faster than the world, but he slowed down just for her. After the 20th of June, it had felt that somehow he had no mind to stop. He was lost.

 _Lost_

Tears welled up, but didn't flow. They weren't allowed to. Four years ago, tears were the rivers through numbness, now they had no influence and affect. She had learnt to suppress that grief by remembering that one flashy smile, stretched across those fading-freckled cheeks, and a pair of emerald orbs. Those eyes could look through anything broken and mend it with a haughty, humorous and concerned expression. Such was Wally's magic, such was the illusion.

 _No…_ Artemis shook her head softly in disagreement. There was never an illusion- _No such thing as magic right?_ What was had been real, had been factual. She couldn't help but to be amused with this side of the paradox.

As the blonde stood up, placing the amount next to the unfinished drink, she walked past many people swaying to the hymn like feathers. She left the nightclub, slow enough, to hear the lines:

 _My dreams … I hold on.._

 _In my life …. We always…_

* * *

 **" _Babe come on! We'll be stuck at the back if you're going to show everyone your inner turtle!"_**

 ** _Artemis let out a chuckle. Wally did lose parts – ok most – of his maturity when excitement won him over._**

 **" _Inner turtle? Are you serious Baywatch?"_**

 **" _Hey don't kill the mood before it kills you Arty" Wally retorted with his usual cockiness. And with no response to that vague statement, Artemis rolled her eyes and made her way past the large crowd._**

 ** _To Wally's delight, the DJ's set appeared closer than before and he displayed his mirth by squeezing his girlfriend's hand very tightly. "It'll be amazing babe. You'll love it. Just close your eyes and feel the music, oh and trust the Wallman!" The redhead blurted out quickly. Those eyes did little to conceal the glee._**

 ** _The crowd was getting wild now- shoulder bumping shoulder; hips swaying here and there; heads jerking up and down and minds syncing with the music. At first, it felt too much for Artemis – to let her guard down a little and fly free for a while- but she eventually got the hang of it once her boyfriend moved to the music. What made her move was the fact that the entire time Wally raved, his fingers had been entwined with hers. He never let go. That was enough and satisfying. She stopped staring at the speedster and looked towards the huge rectangular stage and set, which now gave off bright lights out of nowhere._**

 ** _A fairytale indeed._**


End file.
